prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vickie Guerrero
| birth_place = El Paso, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = El Paso, Texas | billed = El Paso, Texas | trainer = Chavo Guerrero, Jr. | debut = 2005 | retired = 2014 }} Vickie Lynn Guerrero (née Lara, April 16, 1968) is an American retired manager and authority figure known for her time in WWE. Throughout her WWE career, she has appeared as an on-air authority figure, storyline lover to several WWE wrestlers, occasional wrestler in the WWE Divas division, and as a manager for numerous wrestlers. She is known for igniting negative reactions from audiences with her catchphrase, "Excuse me!", and her villainous persona. She is the widow of professional wrestler and WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero, which has been occasionally incorporated into WWE storylines. Career World Wrestling Entertainment/ WWE (2005–2014) Storylines with Eddie and Chavo Guerrero (2005–2006) In 2005, Vickie Guerrero began to make cameo appearances during the feud between her husband Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio, which had escalated when Eddie promised to reveal a secret concerning Mysterio's son, Dominick. Vickie was on the July 14 episode of SmackDown! with two of Eddie's three daughters to stop Eddie from revealing Mysterio's secret. Eddie promised not to reveal the secret should he lose to Mysterio at The Great American Bash, though that turned out to be another one of his character's trademark lies, as Eddie revealed that Dominick was really his biological son. Vickie later reappeared at SummerSlam to convince Eddie to put a stop to his war with Mysterio and not to go through with the "Custody of Dominick" ladder match that night. When that failed, she cost him the match by pushing over the ladder he was on as he was about to win. On November 13, 2005, Eddie Guerrero died of heart failure in his Minneapolis hotel room and was found by his nephew Chavo. On-screen, this led to Rey Mysterio, Eddie's real-life friend, getting more screen time and higher profile matches, including defeating Kurt Angle and Randy Orton at WrestleMania 22 for the World Heavyweight Championship. In 2006, approximately seven or eight months after Eddie's death, Vickie started appearing more prominently in more controversial storylines. She first asserted herself during a feud between Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero when Chavo accused Mysterio of being "nothing but a leech living off the blood of the Guerrero name" on the August 4 episode of SmackDown!. Subsequently, Vickie acted as peacemaker between the two former friends until she seemingly inadvertently interfered in their match at SummerSlam in 2006, costing Mysterio the match. She then officially betrayed him by siding with Chavo and hitting Mysterio in the back with a steel chair on the following episode of SmackDown!, becoming a villainess in the process. On the September 1 edition of SmackDown!, the evil Vickie declared herself Chavo's business manager and Mysterio an "insignificant chapter" in her past. At No Mercy, Chavo lost to Mysterio in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On October 20, Rey Mysterio lost an "I Quit" match against Chavo after interference from Vickie. On October 27, 2006, Chris Benoit became involved in the storyline. He tried to figure out what Vickie was doing with Eddie's estate while also defending the WWE United States Championship in a rivalry with Chavo. At Survivor Series, Chavo kicked out of an attempted sharpshooter, causing Benoit to knock Vickie off the ring apron and on her head, causing her to begin to wear a neck brace and blame Benoit for "intentionally" hitting her. At the end of December, she interfered in a US Championship match between Chavo and Benoit, which caused Chavo to lose and Benoit to retain the title. As a result, Chavo shouted "If you wanted me to win the title, then stop getting me disqualified," before pushing Vickie over. SmackDown! General Manager and Feud with Theodore Long (2007–2009) In May 2007, Kristal, the on-screen girlfriend of General Manager Theodore Long, convinced him to give Guerrero an interview for the position as his assistant. A week after the interview, Vickie was given the job. On the June 29 edition of SmackDown!, Vickie acted as interim general manager of SmackDown! while Long was planning his wedding with Kristal. She was soon named the maid of honor at Long and Kristal's "wedding". On the September 21 edition of SmackDown!, from Long's hometown of Atlanta, Georgia, Long suffered a kayfabe heart attack during his wedding to Kristal before they had legally wed. The following week, Vince McMahon named Vickie the new General Manager. On the November 23 edition on SmackDown!, she "punished" Edge for his interference in the championship match at the Survivor Series by making him the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, before revealing that she had begun a romantic relationship with him and had facilitated his "plan" to regain the belt. In the process, Vickie turned villainous once again. Later in the night, as she stood alone in the ring, after watching Chavo be attacked by the Undertaker. He performed a Tombstone Piledriver on Vickie. After being off-air for several weeks, she returned on December 14 as a heel and in a wheelchair, making biased matches in favor of Edge which led to him winning the World Heavyweight Championship at Armageddon. In early 2008, she formed La Familia with her nephew Chavo, Edge, the team of Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, and later, Bam Neely. One of her first acts as part of the new group was to help Chavo win the ECW Championship from CM Punk. At the Royal Rumble, Vickie interfered in the World Heavyweight Championship match between Edge and Rey Mysterio, allowing Edge to retain his title. On the subsequent airing of SmackDown, Edge proposed to Vickie, who accepted, but the event was interrupted by Mysterio. After Vickie had helped Edge to retain his championship for almost 4 months, he eventually dropped the title to The Undertaker. This started a feud between Edge and the Undertaker, with Vickie giving Edge numerous title opportunities and placing The Undertaker in difficult matches. On the May 2 edition of SmackDown, she stripped The Undertaker of his championship after deciding that his new gogoplata (dubbed: Hell's Gate) submission hold was too dangerous and made a match between The Undertaker and Edge for the vacant title with the stipulation that Undertaker would be banished from the WWE if he lost. Following interference, Edge won the match and Vickie 'banished' Undertaker. However, Edge lost his title shortly afterwards to CM Punk. On the July 4 edition of SmackDown, Edge took his frustrations for losing the World Heavyweight Championship out on Vickie by telling her the wedding was off. The next week, however, Edge re-proposed to Vickie after SmackDown! had gone off the air. On July 18, at the wedding reception (the wedding had occurred off-screen before the show) Triple H came out and showed a video of Edge cheating on Vickie the day before with Alicia Fox, the wedding planner. The storyline continued at The Great American Bash when Fox attempted to hand Edge the WWE Championship belt to use as weapon, but was stopped with a clothesline by Vickie. Edge attempted to spear the referee to delay the match, but hit Vickie instead. Triple H used this distraction to recover and hit a Pedigree to retain his title. On the July 25 edition of SmackDown, Edge attempted to get Vickie to forgive him, but instead she announced the return of his former enemy The Undertaker, whom Edge would face at SummerSlam in a Hell in a Cell match. This started a slight face turn for Guerrero. A few weeks later, as revenge, Edge attacked the members of La Familia and tipped Vickie from her wheelchair. The Undertaker refused to accept her apology for his banishment, but Vickie stated that she was not afraid of him. She also stated that at Unforgiven, she would force him to apologize to her, but at Unforgiven when The Undertaker did not comply, the Big Show knocked him out and Vickie spat in his face, turning back into a villainess. Big Show then aligned himself with Vickie, and for the next two weeks they continued to gloat at how they beat The Undertaker. After Undertaker attacked Chavo, Vickie pleaded with Undertaker for forgiveness for her actions. Undertaker, however, once again hit her with a Tombstone Piledriver, forcing Vickie to rely on both a neckbrace and a wheelchair again. Over the following weeks, Vickie put the Undertaker in matches against the Big Show that seemed impossible for him to win. The feud ended after Big Show lost to Undertaker in a casket match. At Survivor Series, during a match for the WWE Championship between the champion Triple H and Vladimir Kozlov, Vickie came out to the arena making the announcement that "he's here". Edge's music was then played and he came out to compete, making it a triple threat match. At the end, he won the championship, and as he went to the back, he greeted Vickie with a hug. On the December 5 edition of SmackDown they shared a kiss, thus reinstating their on-screen relationship. On the special December 8 edition of Raw, Vickie and Edge won a Slammy Award for the Couple of the Year. Raw General Manager and departure (2009) On February 23, 2009 she was appointed the interim General Manager of Raw during Stephanie McMahon's absence. On the following edition of Raw, Guerrero announced that Edge would be facing The Big Show for his World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXV. On the March 9 edition of Raw, John Cena showed footage of Vickie cheating on Edge with The Big Show after Guerrero had added Cena to the World Heavyweight Title match through blackmail of revealing the secret affair, making it a triple threat in the process. At WrestleMania XXV, Edge lost the World Heavyweight Title to Cena after Cena pinned Show after Cena delivered the Attitude Adjustment to Edge onto the Big show. On the April 6 edition of Raw, Guerrero was given the choice of either being General Manager of Raw or SmackDown. She then announced that she would move to Raw in order to become its new General Manager, subsequently resulting in her being separated from Edge. However, The Big Show and her nephew Chavo were also moved to Raw during the 2009 WWE Draft and Supplemental Draft, respectively. After being insulted for a few weeks by being made fun out of her weight by Santino Marella, Vickie, with help from William Regal, won the "Miss WrestleMania" crown from Santina Marella, Santino's "twin sister", in a no disqualification match sanctioned by Chavo on the May 18 edition of Raw. On June 7 at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view, Vickie lost her "Miss WrestleMania" title to Santina in a hogpen match with Chavo Guerrero by her side. The following night on Raw, Vickie announced her resignation as Raw's General Manager. After her announcement, Edge came out and told Vickie that he was sorry for saying disrespectful things about her, only to reveal that he only married her so she could help him in World Championship matches, and now that she quit, she was useless to him in his endeavors to become the champion again. He then told Vickie that he wanted a divorce, leading to her suffering from a nervous breakdown. In reality, Vickie had requested to leave the WWE so that she could spend more time with her family. Return to SmackDown and Alliance with LayCool & Dolph Ziggler (2009–2011) Guerrero returned to WWE on the SmackDown 10th Anniversary special episode on October 2, where she introduced her storyline boyfriend, then-heel, Eric Escobar, who she would be managing on the SmackDown brand. On the November 20 episode of SmackDown, Guerrero was named as a SmackDown consultant by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon. The following week after Escobar failed to capture the Intercontinental title from John Morrison, Vickie lost it and ended their relationship. Escobar claimed that he can't take it any more because he only went out with her for power, mirroring what Edge admitted as to why he married Vickie on the June 8 edition of Raw. Guerrero then put him in a handicap match with The Hart Dynasty the following week and the week after put him in another handicap match against Chris Jericho and The Big Show. Guerrero began involving herself in the already heated rivalry between WWE Women's Champion Mickie James and Michelle McCool and Layla, taking the sides of Team Lay-Cool after Mickie accidentally doused her with cottage cheese. On the February 26 edition of SmackDown, Guerrero acted as Special Guest Referee for a title match between James and McCool, ultimately costing James the title after slapping her. Two weeks later she got involved in a match between WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool and Tiffany causing Tiffany to win the match by DQ. After the match, Michelle McCool and Layla began to beat down Tiffany until Beth Phoenix made the save, in the process, delivering a clothesline to Vickie Guerrero. two weeks later, Guerrerro appeared, in a 5-on-1 handicap match with Alicia Fox, Maryse, and Team LayCool, against Beth Phoenix. Guerrero mainly hid behind Alicia Fox, Maryse, and Team LayCool, letting her partners do the dirty work until Phoenix was weakened and Guerrero made the pin, winning the match. It was announced after that she would compete in a ten diva tag team match at WrestleMania. At the WrestleMania XXVI 10-Diva Tag Match, Guerrero's team was victorious when Guererro herself climbed the turnbuckle and gesturing to the sky connected a "frog splash" in an apparent tribute to her late husband Eddie. Only this time, her feud with Beth Phoenix became obvious. On April 2, Phoenix and Tiffany defeated Michelle McCool and Layla, who had Guerrero in their corner. On the May 10 edition of Raw, Guerrero was named the permanent general manager of the Raw brand for the second time, but then resigned on the same night after being intimidated by Randy Orton. Although not the general manager, she returned to SmackDown as the Consultant that Friday on May 14 and forced Phoenix to face Team Lay-Cool in a handicap match, which Layla won to achieve her first WWE Women's Championship. In June she began a romance storyline with Dolph Ziggler and began accompanying him to the ring. On the August 31 episode of WWE NXT, it was announced that Vickie Guerrero would be the pro originally for the rookie Aloisia in the Season 3 Diva's edition of NXT, but due to certain circumstances, Aloisia was sent to FCW, one of WWE's developmental territories and was later released. Vickie was assigned a new NXT rookie, Kaitlyn which she begin a feud with. On October 5, she was defeated by Kaitlyn in a rookie vs pro match. Kaitlyn was caught backstage kissing Vickie's boyfriend Dolph, which added more fuel to the fire. On the November 5, 2010 edition of SmackDown, Guerrero tickled Kaitlyn when she pinned her with her foot on the bottom rope. Kaitlyn went on to win NXT and later joined SmackDown. Feud with Edge and Kelly Kelly (2011) In January, she became the acting General Manager of SmackDown after Theodore Long was found unconscious backstage. At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Kelly Kelly attacked Guerrero during the Edge vs. Dolph Ziggler match. On the February 4th episode of SmackDown, Ziggler and Lay-Cool lost to Edge and Kelly in a two-on-three handicapped mix tag match for the World Heavyweight Championship. At the end of the match, Guerrero fired Kelly, and announced a championship match will be commenced between Edge and Ziggler, and announced that Guerrero will be the special guest referee of the match. On the following week, while officiating the world championship match, she attempted to use the spear but failed to use it to Edge and kay-fabe injuring her ankle. While Vickie was down, Clay Matthews of the Green Bay Packers replaced Vickie as referee. While she was down, Edge speared Ziggler even though the spear was still banned but it should not have been banned. Edge won the match but a laid down Vickie insisted that Edge did not retain the title. On Smackdown's 600th episode the following week, she stripped Edge for the title and fired him. Later that night, there was a coronation for Dolph Ziggler as World Heavyweight Champion. However, the returning Theodore Long revealed that he was once again in charge and that Vickie and Dolph were the culprits behind his assault, thus making an impromptu match between Dolph and a reinstated Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship, in which Edge won. After the match, Long fired Dolph (kayfabe) from the WWE. As a result of Dolph being fired, his spot in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match at the upcoming Elimination Chamber event was vacated. At the event, Big Show was revealed as his replacement. On the February 25, 2011 edition of SmackDown, Theodore Long announced that a match would take place with Edge and Kelly Kelly facing Vickie and Drew McIntyre. Vickie lost the match, and was then fired (kayfabe) from her role as official consultant by Teddy Long. After being fired by Teddy Long, Vickie Guerrero appears in FCW show along with her daughter. Return to Raw (2011–2012) On the March 7, 2011 edition of Raw, Guerrero and Ziggler made their return to the brand, with Vickie managing him in a singles match defeating John Morrison. After the match, the anonymous Raw General Manager informed Vickie that Dolph Ziggler had indeed been hired, but they did not hire her yet. The general manager then continued by issuing a match between her and Trish Stratus for the following week, with the stipulation being if Vickie wins, she would be hired. The following week, Vickie defeated Trish in a No Disqualification match with the help of team Lay-Cool. Right after defeating Stratus in the No Disqualification match, Guerrero challenged Stratus, John Morrison, and that week's Raw guest star Snooki, who had slapped Guerrero earlier in the night, to a six-person mixed tag team match against Lay-Cool and Ziggler at WrestleMania XXVII in which the trio accepted. On the March 21, 2011 edition of Raw, Guerrero, LayCool, and Ziggler lost to Stratus and Morrison in a 4-on-2 handicap match. At WrestleMania XXVII, Vickie Guerrero's team of Lay-Cool and Ziggler were defeated by Snooki, Stratus, and Morrison. While still being the manager and kayfabe "girlfriend" of Dolph Ziggler since the loss at WrestleMania XXVII, Vickie appeared as Tyson Kidd's manager for the June 9, 2011 edition of Superstars, only for Kidd to be defeated by Yoshi Tatsu. During this time period, Kidd had been looking for a manager to lead him to success, giving chances to several past and present WWE talents. This was the only time Guerrero had managed Kidd, and went on to continue her storyline involvement with Ziggler. At the Capitol Punishment PPV, Dolph Ziggler won the United States Championship from Kofi Kingston, with the help of Guerrero. On the next nights edition of Raw, Ziggler retained the championship from Kingston by disqualification. On the same night, Vickie would then go on to lose the dance contest to Michael Cole, despite Cole receiving the most boos. Even after kissing Matt Striker while dancing, Cole would go on to win via impersonation. SmackDown General Manager and Departure (2013–2014) On the July 19, 2013 SmackDown Vince McMahon hired Guerrero as the new General Manager of SmackDown. Vickie told the fans she hated each and every one of them, blaming them for her getting fired as managing supervisor of Raw. In addition to this, when Brad Maddox congratulated her, Vickie slapped him, and in revenge for having security escort her out by Teddy Long's orders the week before, Vickie had Long escorted out by security. On the October 7th edition of Raw, Vickie distracted Alberto Del Rio in his match with Ricardo Rodriguez allowing Ricardo to pick up the win, after announcing that Alberto Del Rio will defend the World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena at Hell in a Cell. Vickie has been involved on Raw fighting with Kane and Brad Maddox over who should be incharge. On the November 18th edition of Raw, Vickie was forced to compete in a match against the WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee. In attempt to get out of this, she unsuccessfully faked an injury and was forced to compete by Stephanie McMahon. Additionally, Vickie faked a fainting spell which did not work either and tried to escape by running away but AJ dragged her back to the ring and put her in the Black Widow and Vickie immediately submitted. On the March 24th edition of Raw, after hearing insulting comments from AJ about her, Vickie announced that AJ would defend her Divas Championship in a "14 Diva Vickie Guerrero Invitational" at WrestleMania XXX. On the June 16 episode of Raw, Roman Reigns tried to convince her to allow him into the battle royal for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship opportunity at Money in the Bank. Vickie refused because The Authority didn't want him in it. Reigns then spiked the coffee she gave to Stephanie McMahon, causing Stephanie to throw up on her. Because of this, Vickie put Reigns in the battle royal which he would go on to win. On June 23 episode of Raw, Vickie Guerrero lost in a mud match against Stephanie McMahon with her job on the line. Vickie ultimately lost the match and was thus fired. After the match, she threw Stephanie McMahon into the mud pool and mouthed, "this was for you"; a tribute to Eddie, also moving her arms and chest as Eddie would leaving the ring, turning face for the first time since 2007. Part-time appearances (2016-2018) On the July 4, 2016 episode of Raw, Vickie returned to WWE as a villainess once again, announcing her intentions to become the new SmackDown General Manager after the WWE Brand Extension returns; however, she was escorted out of the arena by security. While she was escorted, she encountered Dolph Ziggler who denied about not knowing her. On January 28, 2018, at Royal Rumble 2018, Vickie was a surprise entrant in the Women's Rumble Match entering at number 17. She, however, was immediately eliminated by all the other participants in the ring, lasting for only 57 seconds. Personal life Vickie married Eddie Guerrero after three years of dating. Together they had two daughters. Their first daughter Shaul Marie Guerrero (born October 14, 1990) and Sherilyn Amber Guerrero (born 1995) Eddie Guerrero also had another daughter; Kaylie Marie Guerrero (born 2002) with a woman named Tara Mahoney. He was separated from Vickie at the time, however Eddie had split from Tara before Kaylie was born. He reconciled with Vickie soon afterward, and they renewed their wedding vows. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Frog splash, adopted from and used as a tribute to her husband Eddie Guerrero and renamed Cougar Splash **''Tricks Behind Her Sleeve'' (Illegal pin, using the bottom rope for leverage) 2010–present *'Signature moves' **''Vickie's Slap'' (Slaps) **Kick *'Nicknames' **''Grenade'' *'Wrestlers managed' **Eddie Guerrero **Chavo Guerrero **Edge **Big Show **Eric Escobar **Layla **Michelle McCool **Kaitlyn **Dolph Ziggler **Jack Swagger Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Slammy Award for Couple of the Year (2008) – with Edge **Miss WrestleMania (1 time) **Smackdown Assistant General Manager **Smackdown General Manager **Raw General Manager **Smackdown Official Consultant **Raw Managing Supervisor *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Non-Wrestler (2009) See also *Vickie Guerrero's event history External links * Vickie Guerrero profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile at Online World of Wrestling *Official Site Category:Guerrero family Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1968 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Raw GMs Category:SmackDown GMs Category:Texas wrestlers Category:General managers Category:Managers and valets Category:2014 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people